A New Day Pt 1: The Start of a New Era
by k0mbatdan
Summary: Several months has passed since Soul and Maka defeated Asura, and peace was restored to the world, or so we thought. A new stranger enters Death City to start his life anew. What will fate have in store for him? Jump in and find out! Part 1 of the 4-part series. Rated T, containing some language, some violence, and some sexual themes. E/N: I don't own Soul Eater.
1. The Wandering Kishin Slayer

"The sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."

* * *

Several months ago, the kishin known as Asura threatend our world. Every Meister and their Weapon tried to stop him, but failed. All hope seemed lost, untill Meister Maka Albarn and her Weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans, attempted to stop him once and for all.

Not much was known then. Asura was defeated. Everything went back to normal. And Soul became one of Lord Death's personal Weapon, a Death Scythe. Several months to now, everything was still as it is...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wandering Kishin Slayer

* * *

As the desert air blows, a figure, wearing a robe and hood, walks down to a city. "This town seems peaceful..." said the wandering figure.

Just then, a scream was heard, and he could hear it from the entrance of the city. "Guess I was wrong... Dammit, I'm always wrong!" He went to find out what made that scream. He finds someone, or something, next to a bloody body of a young woman, eating out of the body, and then eating the soul.

"Yep, he's definitely not human."

The Kishin, who's acting like a zombie, turns his head toward the wanderer and gives out a blood-curdulling scream.

"Holy crap!" The wanderer yelled as he makes a run for it, with the zombie-like Kishin right on his tail.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm a frickin' Meister. I kill Kishin, no matter how scary they are! _As that thought runs through his head, he stops, took out his dual longswords and starts attacking the zombie-like Kishin.

"Man, he's freakin' tough!" he said as he continues to attack the Kishin. The zombie-like Kishin tackles him and tries to bite him, but the wanderer headbutts it in the head, then decapitates it.

"Damn! Talk about hard work paying off." he said as he gets up to his feet. He starts to sweat and takes off the robe and hood. He wipes the sweat off his forehead, when he hears something going on in the saloon. He wasn't sure what's in there, but he keeps his guard up as he enters the saloon.

"Hello?" he shouts. Nothing. He walks down a couple of steps.

"H-hello?" a young man's voice was heard. "Is anyone there?"

"Yeah, just a wanderin' Meister."

"A Meister?"

The man comes out from the bar, and sighs in relief.

"Huh. I thought this city was nothing but a ghost town. Goddammit, guess I was wrong again!" the Meister said.

"Oh, no. There _are_ people here. We were just hiding from that Kishin. He scares the crap outta me." the guy said.

"Oh. Well, you guys won't need to hide anymore, cause that Kishin is dead."

"Oh wow. Thanks, kid! I'll let everyone in town know about this. You deserve a award too. Here's some money." The guy gives some money to the Meister.

"Thanks, man." he said as he begins to walks out.

"Oh, wait. I didn't catch your name, kid." the guy said.

"It's Danny."

"Well, Danny, have you even went to the Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"The DWMA? Not really. What is that?" Danny said.

"It's an academy that has young kids like you, Weapon and Meister, who defend the world against the Kishin. You should go there. You could make a greater Meister."

"You're right. That's what I need! Thanks, sir!" Danny said as he exits the saloon.

"Such a nice kid." the guy said.

A day later, Danny finally reaches Death City. "This must be it. Finally, this is what I need to start my life anew."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming very soon!


	2. The Encounter with a Childish Girl

You guys would obviously know that Patty Thompson would be in this chapter because of the chapter name. But, hey, it's best I could come up with for a chapter title. Please don't give me any negative reviews because of what I'm saying here upon reading this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

"Finally, this is what I need to start my life anew." (From the last chapter)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Encounter with a Childish Girl

* * *

Danny looks around as he walks into Death City. The people he sees around him seem friendly, even though the city doesn't seem to have a lot of people. _This city seems like home to me._ he thought. _Everyone seems so happy, so friendly and stuff. This is exactly what I need._ While he kept looking around the city, he doesn't know that someone was skipping to the left of Danny.

BONK! Their heads bumped into each other and both fell on their butts.

"Owwie! Watch it, why don't you?" the person said, who sounded like a young girl.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see ya there." Danny said, as he holds his head. As he got up, he sees a girl with blond hair, wearing a hat with floppy ears on it.

"That's okay." the girl said. Danny noticed that she didn't look hurt. She then gives Danny the "I've-never-seen-you-before" look. "Can you help me up?" she asked.

"Oh, sure." Danny said as he helps the girl up. But when his hand touched hers, something built up inside him, causing him to blush a bit. He pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Heheheh. No big deal." Danny said.

"Sooo, what's your name? My name's Patty!" said Patty.

"I'm Danny." he said.

"Danny, huh? That's a cute name!" Patty giggled. Danny started to blush more.

"Patty! Come on! We gotta go!" another girl yelled.

"Sorry, sis! I was talking to someone!" Patty said.

"Then who are you talking to, Patty?" a boy said.

"Come here and I'll show you two!" Patty said.

Two people, a girl who seems older than Patty, and a boy with the three stripes on the right side of his black hair, walked to Danny and Patty. "Hmmmm, this is new. I don't think we've seen him before, Kid." the older girl said.

"No kidding. He's definitely new here." said the boy, who appears to be Death the Kid.

"This is Danny." Patty said. Danny waved.

"Danny," she says. "this is my older sister, Liz."

"Hey." Liz said.

"And this is the Grim Reaper himself, Death the Kid. We just call him Kid."

"Hey." Kid said.

"Wow. So, you guys are part of the DWMA, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah!" Patty said.

"How did you know about the DWMA?" Kid asks.

"Well, it's a long story. I don't want to explain, okay?" Danny said.

"Oh. Oooookay." Kid said.

"Well, at least you're a good guy, Danny." Liz says.

"Thanks, Liz." Danny says, as Liz smiles.

"You're right, Liz. I can tell that Danny may have killed a lot of kishin." Kid said.

"You could say that. I could likely survive 7 days worth of kishin." Danny said.

"What did you say? 7? NO! DON'T SAY 7! SAY 8! 8, DAMMIT!" Kid interrupted.

"What the- What the hell is your deal, man?" Danny asked.

"Kid has obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD for short. He has an obsession for symmetry." Liz says with a sigh.

Kid is now on his knees, pounding on the floor, shouting, "Dammit! Depressed! I'll die! Why can't anyone just say 8? WHY!? Nothing but garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!"

"Hahahaha! Silly Kid-kun! You're no garbage!" Patty giggled.

"He must have problems, huh?" Danny asks.

"It's more like problems for us. Personally, he's sometimes a pain in the ass." Liz said.

"So, why do you and Patty go with him, even when he acts like a total sadsack?" Danny asks.

"Because we're his Weapon partners." Liz said.

"Wait. You and Patty can turn into weapons?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. But, we both have to be with Kid, or else he'll have a nosebleed because of the lack of symmetry if he uses one of us in Weapon form." Liz explained briefly.

_Man, he really does have problems._ Danny thought.

"Sorry about that." Kid said.

"No need, Kid. It's cool. Just let me know if you need me to tag along with your missions, okay?" Danny said.

"Yeah, will do." Kid said. "Well, we best get going. You coming, Patty?"

"Just a minute!" Patty said. She then looks at Danny. "Well, I hope to see you again, Danny-kun!"

"Me too." Danny said.

Patty then hugs Danny, causing him to blush again.

"Bye~!" Patty says as she follows Kid and Liz back home.

Danny waves as they leave. _Oh, wow._ Danny thought, still blushing. _A girl hugged me. Patty... Heh, I think I may be in love._

* * *

Wow. That was kinda funny, but kinda "cute" at the same time. But, anyways, thanks for reading. Chapter 3 coming soon. Untill then, peace.


	3. Settling Into a New Life

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a chapter that I used for the fanfic, and it had a OC from a friend of mine, so I asked for permission to use her OC, but she said no. So, that's why I had to remake chapter 3. I hope you guys don't mind this. And again, I'm sorry. Anyways, here's another chapter to make up for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 3: Settling Into a New Life

* * *

Lying awake in his new apartment at Death City in a sunny morning, Danny was enjoying his new life in Death City, full of bliss. He liked his warm bed he was just sleeping in. He really thought that this was exactly what he needed to start his life anew. And he was right, for once. He gets up, gets dressed, and begins to have breakfast. He looks out the window and thinks, _I wonder what this city has in store for me._

But, somehow, he can't stop thinking about yesterday when he met Patty. _She seems like a friendly little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, despite the fact that she, along with her sister, are Weapon partners with a Shinigami like Kid._ He then makes a small smile, ignoring the blush across his face._ Patty... I think I understand you now._ After getting done eating, Danny decides to take a walk.

He walks to the steps to the DWMA and looks at the building. "So this is where Meisters and their Weapons partners go to, eh?" he asks himself.

"It sure is." a male voice said. Danny turns to his left, and sees a boy and a girl sitting on a roof.

"Good to see ya, stranger. I'm Black*Star, the one to surpass God!"

The girl next to him sighs due to his annoyance. "Oh, right. And this is my Weapon partner, Tsubaki." Black*Star says.

"Hi." Tsubaki says as she waves.

"I'm Danny." he greets.

"So, you two go to the DWMA as well?" he then asks.

"Well, yeah. But, Black*Star usually skips class with Soul." Tsubaki said.

"I do not!" Black*Star rejects.

"You so do! You weren't even at class yesterday! You could have gotten yourself expelled!" Tsubaki yells.

"So what!? The great Black*Star doesn't need to go to school when he's obviously the best!" Black*Star yells.

"Yeah, the best loud-mouth." Tsubaki said.

"What the hell did you say!?" Black*Star yelled, provoked.

"Guys, chill out!" Danny yells. Both Black*Star and Tsubaki stop and calms down.

"Sorry, Tsubaki." Black*Star said.

"I'm sorry too, Black*Star. I didn't mean to call you a loud-mouth." Tsubaki said. _But it's obvious to EVERYONE that you are._ she thought.

"That's better." Danny said to himself with a laugh.

He then continues to walk down. He begins to reach the gate of Kid's house. Inside the house, Patty sees him nearby. She then runs down to a window, and knocks on it to catch his attention. He sees Patty and waves. Patty waved back. He starts to blush a little. Patty then ran outside to Danny. "Hi, Danny-kun~!" Patty said as she glomps Danny, causing him to fall on his butt and to blush more.

"Owww, Patty!" he said.

"Oopsie! Sowwy, Danny-kun!" Patty giggled.

Danny looks at the way Patty hugged him, but couldn't help to notice that Patty's head was close to his, and starts to feel his face blush bright red. Patty seemed to notice this too, and she and Danny just stared into each other's eyes for a little while. "Uhhhhh, P-Patty?" Danny said nervously.

"Y-yeah?" Patty said, blushing.

He tries to say something but couldn't as his heart started fast. His head started racing with thoughts. _Oh God. Her face is close to mine! What should I do? I'm not sure what to do, dammit! She's so cute, I could just kiss her. Heck, who am I kidding? Her face is close to mine. I could try to actually kiss her. Dude, you've known her since yesterday! You can't just jump into the relationship train right away! I know that, but..._

"Could you,... at least, get off me, please?" he said in a non-threatening tone. Patty nods and gets up off Danny.

"Sowwy." Patty said.

Danny lets out a sigh, and says, "I-it's okay. I'm not used to that."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Patty said in a sad tone.

"Me? Mad at you? Nahhh!" Danny said with a laugh. Patty giggled as she smiles. Still blushing, Danny couldn't help but smile back at the cheerful little girl.

* * *

Patty came back inside, only to see her older sister sitting in a chair, waiting for her.

"Sooo?" Liz asked her bubbly sister.

"What?" Patty asked in response.

Liz only smiled, and said, "Come on, Patty. I've seen the way you two looked at each other after you glomped him. You two looked like you were gonna kiss."

Patty looked a bit shocked, and started blushing. "You like Danny, do you?" As her sister asked her that, Patty blushed even more. She couldn't be able to say anything to her sister as she fiddled with her floppy hat.

"Well, Patty, you blushing just proved my point. Maybe having a relationship could make you more mature." Liz said with a smile as she leaves the room.

Patty, still blushing, runs a thought in her head. _Maybe... I don't know... Maybe I DO like Danny-kun._ She looked at the front door a few feet behind her._ Maybe there's more to it like that. You're right, big sis._ _Maybe I should visit him._

* * *

Later, back in his apartment, Danny was laying on his couch, taking a little nap, with his vest and boots off. Untill he heard someone knocking on his door. "Coming!" he said as he got up and walked to the door.

He opened the door to see Patty on the other side. His face blushed bright red a second he sees her. "H-hey, Patty. W-what are you doing here?" he said.

"Just dropping by to say hi, I guess." Patty said as she tries to smile.

Danny noticed that she may be blushing, but chose not to mention it. "You can come in, if you want." he said, offering Patty to enter his apartment. "O-okay. Thanks." she said in response as she enters the apartment.

_She's not herself since earlier._ he thought as he closes the door and sits on the couch next to Patty. They both sat there, debating on who should speak first.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I... I guess so." Patty said.

She didn't know what else to say. That made Danny feel conserned. "Is there something wrong, Patty?" he asks.

Patty didn't respond. Danny then moved closer to Patty and puts his arm around her waist. Patty then blushed.

"C'mon, Patty. Tell me what's wrong. If there's something botherin' you, then I'll try and help you out. You just gotta tell me." Danny said.

"Danny-kun... I..." she said. "Yeah, what is it?" he asks. Patty then tries to look at him in the eyes. "Danny-kun, I think... I like you." she said.

Danny couldn't believe what came out of Patty. The girl that he has a crush on has a crush on him? He became speechless.

"What? You- You like me?" he asked. Patty nodded in response.

_Holy crap. I must be dreaming. One, two, three._ He pinches his arm. "Ow! Not dreaming." He wasn't dreaming at all. Patty couldn't help but laugh. _That's the Patty I know._ Danny thought as he makes a small smile.

Patty smiled at him. "Well, I was gonna tell you that I like you. But that idea's outta the question." he said.

Patty wraps her arms around Danny's neck and leans forward to him. Danny's face blushed bright red. Before he could say anything, Patty said, "It's okay."

With a sigh of relief, Danny nodded and his lips came into contact with Patty's. Their lips were locked into each other's for a little while. This was Danny's first kiss as far as he knows. After a while, they broke the kiss. Both felt a little flushed. Patty asked, "Was this your first kiss?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Danny said.

Patty looked like she wasn't convinced, but asked, "How was it?"

"It... wasn't bad." he said. Patty was now a little convinced.

"Want to go again?" Patty asked.

Danny took a little while to think, and replied, "If you want."

Patty ponders on what to do now. She kept looking in his eyes. Then Danny locks his lips on hers. The second kiss lasted longer than the first. Danny layed on the couch as he and Patty continue to kiss strongly. Soon later, they broke the kiss, more flushed than before. Both were breathing heavily.

"Wow." Danny said.

"Yeah." Patty said.

She and Danny started looking in the eyes. "So, what now?" Danny asks.

Patty then said, "Well, I probably have to go home now."

As she says it, she got up and fixes her floppy hat. "Okay. It was fun while it lasted, eh?" Danny asked.

With a slight giggle, Patty smiled and said, "It sure was!" She then walks to Danny and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

After that, Danny puts his hand on his cheek, and smiles. Patty walks to the door, and said to Danny, "I love you, Danny-kun."

With a blush on his cheeks, Danny said, "I love you too." Patty smiles and started to open the door.

When suddenly, a scream was heard. Danny shot right on his feet and, along with Patty, quickly ran to his window to see a figure who bears a resemblance to... "Kid?" he says to himself.

The figure looks up at Danny with a scary smile, and four black lines across his lips. As he saw this, he now realized, _That is not Kid._

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed it. Next chapter will include a fight between my OC and a new villian. It'll also include... EXCALIBUR!

Review if you like. I'd like to hear your positive feelings on my fanfic thus far. Peace out.


	4. Witnessing an Act of Terror

Chapter 4: Witnessing an Act of Terror

* * *

"That is not Kid." Danny said as he walks to the couch to pick up and put on his vest and boots.

As Patty walks up to Danny, she asks, "How can you be sure, Danny-kun?"

"He kinda looks like Kid, but he's not really Kid." he replied.

"Kid-kun had four black lines across his lips when he was under the influence of madness." she said.

"It"s not like it happened to him again, is it?" Danny asks. Patty shakes her head. "Then I guess I'm right." he said with a smile.

Then, as he goes for his longswords, Patty says, "Wait."

Danny looks at Patty, and asks, "What is it?"

"Is there... anything else you're good at besides... those swords?" she asks as she points at one of Danny's longswords.

"I guess I'm... good with pistols." he said. He then lowers his head, and says, "But it's been a while since I last held one."

"Oh. I'm sowwy." Patty said.

"It's okay, Patty." Danny said.

"You want to give it another shot?" she asks.

"Like, wielding a pistol? You mean wield you?" Danny asks.

Patty nods with a smile as she transforms into her pistol form. Danny then grabs the pistol. "Wow..." he said to himself.

"Wow! Your soul wave strength is pretty strong, Danny-kun!" Patty said.

"Thanks. Ready?" Danny said.

"Yup!" she said.

"Then let's go!" Danny says as he runs outside the apartments.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER...

Maka was running for her life from the person who bears the resemblance of Kid. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.

As she turned around, the evil Kid lookalike was in her face, which cause her to fall on her butt. "Who are you? What the hell do you want from me!?" she asked in fear.

"What do I want?" the evil Kid said as he pulled dual daggers. "I want you... to DIE!" The evil Kid attempts to stab Maka, as she begin to panic.

CLANG! Just then, out of nowhere, Soul manages to save his Meister by blocking the evil Kid's attack with scythe-arm. "I won't let you kill my partner. Not on my watch." Soul said with a smirk.

_Soul... Thank god._ Maka thought as she give a big sigh of relieve.

"So, you two are the ones who nearly killed Asura?" the evil Kid says.

"Asura's still alive!?" Maka asked in surprize.

"He's weakened, but yes, he's still alive. You humans had no idea what he's been through the past six months! It's all your fault! You two were nothing more than a thorn to his side!" he yelled.

"What did you expect? He was trying to kill everyone on the planet!" Soul yelled.

"Hmph! Whatever. I'm gonna get revenge for my master, Asura. By killing you two!" the evil Kid yelled.

"Never!" Maka yells as Soul changes to his weapon form and lands on his Meister's hands.

"A Death Scythe? It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is killing you two, Death Scythe or not!" the Mad Kid shouted.

"Just try!" Soul said as both Maka and Mad Kid begin to duke it out.

The battle was intense. Untill the Mad Kid threw one of his daggers and hits Maka's leg, crippling it.

"You okay, Maka?" Soul said.

"Y-yeah." Maka said. She tried to move, but then she felt pain on the crippled leg.

The Mad kid makes an evil smile, and says, "Now you die!" He attempts to stab Maka with his other dagger, but she manages to block his attack.

"I may be injured, but I can still fight back! Soul?" Maka said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Soul said.

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted.

"Level U Hunter!" Maka then shouted. She used her Level U Hunter move to put away the Mad Kid, which knocks him off his feet, fly to a wall, and collapsed onto the ground.

Maka pulled out the dagger that struck her leg. The pain was worse pulling it out of her leg then being struck with it on the spot. Maka could barely stand up. "That son of a-" Maka said.

"Maka, we need to get the hell outta here before 'he' gets back up! You're in real bad shape!" Soul interrupted.

"Yeah, I hear you." Maka said as she turned around, in an attempt to flee.

But the Mad Kid manages to recover and quickly stabs her in the back(litterly). Maka screamed in pain. That was when Danny and Patty heard that scream, and looked outside to find out what happened. Maka collapsed on the ground, while the Mad Kid looked up at Danny and Patty with an evil smile.

"Maka!" Soul yelled. He then changed back to his human form, and tries to attack the Mad Kid furiously, with no invail. The Mad Kid then delivers a punch that knocks Soul off his feet, sends him flying to near the entrance of the apartment complex, and lands on the ground right where Danny and Patty (in weapon form) exited the complex.

"Soul! Are you okay?" Patty asked.

"A bit shaken up, but yeah." Soul said as he got up slowly. Soul then looked at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Who are you?" Soul asked.

"I'm Danny. You look like crap." Danny said.

"I've had worse, Danny. I'll manage. I'm Soul, by the way." Soul said.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked in a serious tone.

"Ah man, now that you asked... Maka's hurt by the evil Kid! He's trying to kill me and Maka to avenge Asura!" Soul said.

"What!? I thought he was dead!?" Patty yelled in shock.

"Who's Asura?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you after you buy me some time to get Maka to safety." Soul said.

"Alright." Danny said. He didn't like it, but Danny had no choice but to fight the evil Kid, so he runs to the fight.

Meanwhile, Maka was still on the ground, as the Mad Kid was preparing to stab her in the heart. "This is for you, master!" the Mad Kid yelled as he attempts to kill her.

When suddenly, a golden sword stops him. "Fool!" it said.

"You again?" Mad Kid growls. He then tries to attack the floating sword, with little invail. The sword pushes the Mad Kid away, knocking him off his feet, fly to another wall, and lands on the ground.

Danny didn't believe in what he saw. "Whoa. Is that sword... f-floating?" he asks.

"Hmm... You noticed my power, huh?" the sword said. A poof made the sword disappear and reveals a white little creature, wearing a white top hat.

"You... were the sword?" Danny asks.

"Precisely. My name is Excalibur." he introduced.

"Excalibur? You mean, like, the legendary sword?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Excalibur said. Before they could continue, the Mad Kid got back up on his feet.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we gotta deal with him!" Danny said.

"Right!" Excalibur says as he turns back to his weapon form and lands on Danny's other hand.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Just stay out of my way, or you're going to die in the name of Asura!" Mad Kid said.

"Sorry, pal. I'm not going anywhere." Danny said with a confident smile.

"Then I curse your fate!" the Mad Kid said as he charges at Danny.

Danny shot at the Mad Kid several times, but missed. As the Mad Kid tried to stab him, Danny blocked it using Excalibur. He then shot the Mad Kid in the face, causing him to fly until he lands on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Danny said with a laugh.

"You nailed him, Danny-kun!" Patty said with joy.

"Thanks, Danny. Now, let's get Maka outta here." Soul said as he holds his downed Meister in his arms.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Danny asked.

"She will be. C'mon." Soul said as he walks down, with Danny following along side him.

Suddenly, a pair of twin daggers were flying at Danny. "Danny-kun, look out!" Patty yelled.

But it was too late. The twin daggers hit Danny on the back. One was hit on the back of shoulders. The other one was hit near the lower part of his spine. Danny made a loud groan in pain. "DANNY-KUN!" Patty cried.

He got on all fours, and coughed up blood. "You should've stayed aside, you cur." Mad Kid said as he walked to a crippled Danny, and tries to put pressure on one of the daggers stuck on Danny's back, causing the pain to be more severe, and causing Danny to scream in pain.

Suddenly, a scythe appears near Mad Kid's neck. "Dr. Stein! Sprit!" Soul said.

"Looks like you kids are in thick water because of him." Dr. Stein said.

"If he killed Maka, I'm returning the favor!" Sprit (in his Death Scythe form) said.

"She's not dead." Soul said.

"Tsk. I had enough of you scum. Until we meet again..." Mad Kid said as he dissappears.

"That's right... You... better run..." Danny slowly said as he suddenly faints from taking too much damage.

"Danny-kun! Hang in there!" Patty said as she holds his unconcious body in her arms.

"We need to get them to the hospital, ASAP!" Sprit said.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

What an ending to this chapter. What do you all think?

What will become of our hero? What's gonna happen to Maka? Is the world in danger again now that Asura's still alive, even though he's weakened? You'll find out on chapter 5! Laters!


	5. The Fallout

Chapter 5: The Fallout

* * *

Danny is at a desert, all alone. He looks around, shouting, "Hello? Anyone here? Patty? Soul? Anyone...?"

He start to feel lonely, and goes down to his knees. _I... I dunno where I am. Am I... dead? Oh god..._

Danny starts to cry. _I'm so... So alone. But I couldn't be dead. It's impossible._

"Oh god... I'm alone..." he said.

"You're not alone." a male voice said.

Danny jumps up and gasps to see that he's in a hospital room, in a bed. "Where am I?" he asks.

"You're in a hospital, kid. Lucky for you, your injuries weren't as bad as we thought they were." a man said.

"I-injuries?" Danny asked.

"The marks where that Mad Kid threw his daggers at? On your back." the man gestured.

Danny just noticed the bandages around his torso, not to mention that he's shirtless. "Thanks for reminding me. Anyway, who are you?" Danny asks.

"I'm Dr. Frankin Stein. Call me Dr. Stein. I'm one of the teachers for the DWMA." he introduces.

"I'm-" Danny said right where Dr. Stein cuts him off.

"I know who you are, kid. You're a new citizen of Death City, Danny, am I right?" he asks.

"How did you-?" Danny asks right where Stein cuts him off again.

"Patty told me. She was worried sick about you. Worried that you wouldn't wake up again. I don't get why." Stein said.

"Patty loves me. And I love her." Danny said.

"I see." Stein says as he fixes his glasses.

"But, wait. Where's Maka?" Danny asks.

"Right next to you." Stein said as he points to a bed next to Danny's. "Her injuries weren't nearly as bad as yours was." he then said.

Danny let out a sigh of relieve, and said, "Guess everything went out alright."

"You could say that. But now that Asura's back, we need to be on very high alert for when he comes back with his strength restored, whenever that happens." Stein said.

"Who is this 'Asura' person? Sounds like he's bad news." Danny asks.

"He's more than you possibly think, kid." Stein explains. "He's likely the most feared Kishin. He may look like a human, but underneath his soul, he's truly a Kishin. He was most eagered to bring the end of the world upon us." A flashback shows Maka and Soul battling Asura. "Several months ago, Maka and Soul battled Asura as the fate of the world hanged in the balance."

"What happened next?" Danny asks.

"Something happened that stopped him for killing us off this planet, and it was me." Maka said, her voice feeling slightly weak.

Danny turned around in surprize that Maka is still alive. "Maka. Glad to see you're still hanging in there." he said with a smile.

"I owe you and Soul a thanks for saving me back there. If you haven't been there to help, who know what else would've happened, you know?" Maka said.

"Yeah. I hear ya. And no problem." Danny said.

A couple of knocks on the door was heard. "I'll get it." Stein said as he walked to the door. He then said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Soul. Patty's with me too." Soul said, who's behind the door with Patty. Stein opens the door to see the two.

"I'm guessing you two want to check on them?" Stein asks.

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried about Maka." Soul said.

"I'm worried to death about Danny-kun! I haven't been able to sleep a lot after yesterday!" Patty cried.

"I suppose you two can come in." Stein said as he allows Soul and Patty to enter the room.

Soul went next to Maka's bed to check on her. "Maka, glad to see you alive!" Soul said.

"Thanks, Soul." Maka said.

"Hey, it's cool. You would've done the same." Soul said with a smile.

Patty went next to Danny's bed to check on him. She gave him a big hug, and said, "Danny-kun, thank goodness you're still alive! I thought I lost you forever! I missed you so much!"

Danny tries to say something, but his face was pretty much covered by Patty's breasts. "I... miss... you... too, Patty." Danny said.

Patty noticed that she put Danny's head in between her breasts, and pushes his head away slowly. "Sowwy, Danny-kun." Patty said.

"It's okay, Patty. It's okay." Danny said. Patty smiles, then she and Danny hugged.

"Ain't this a surprize." a female voice was heard, catching Patty by surprize, and accidently putting Danny's head in between her breasts again.

"B-b-big sis!" Patty said. Liz was near the door of the room. Apparently, the door was slightly cracked open.

"I knew you had it in you, Patty." Liz said with a smile.

Danny was confused. "W-what are you talking about, Liz? Patty, what is she talking about?" he asks.

"It's a long story, Danny-kun. But, you know this already." Patty said.

"And, what might that be, eh?" Danny asks.

Patty then looks at him with a smile.

Danny suddenly blushes, but then realizes what she was talking about just by her facial expression. "I think I understand it now." he said with a smile.

"I knew you would." Patty said as she hugs him again.

"I love you, Danny-kun." she then said.

"I love you too, Patty." Danny said. Then the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Awwwwwww." Liz, Soul and Maka said in unison.

"Shut up!" Danny and Patty said in unison, sounding like they were kidding. They all then laughed, like in the ending of some old sitcoms.

While they were laughing, Dr. Stein is staring in the window, as one thought runs through his mind, _What are you planning now, Asura?_

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Now that our hero is likely fully recovered, what else is in store for him? Will he overcome it? Only Chapter 6 can tell...

Please review. I'm really interested on your positive feelings on this chapter or previous ones. And if I left any errors on this chapter or previous chapters, I'd like it if you let me know. Thank you.


	6. Life is Full of Experiences

Chapter 6: Life is Full of Experiences

* * *

The nurse entered the room to announce that Danny and Maka can leave the room. The two were happy to hear that. And so, they went outside the hospital to get some fresh air.

"It feels so good to be outside after what happened yesterday." Maka said.

"You said it." Danny said. Soul, Patty and Liz walked to them.

"So, what should we do?" Liz asks with a smile.

"How about we play some basketball?" Soul asks.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Maka asked, sounding upset.

"Uhhh. Lemme think about it. Ummmm, no." Soul said with a trollish smile.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she struck Soul upside his head with a book.

Soul layed flat on the ground, dazed. "Women are evil..." he said.

Patty starts laughing. "That's gotta hurt." Danny said, much to his surprize.

"Just be glad you're not on Maka's bad side." Liz said.

"Why?" Danny asks.

"Just trust me." Liz said. Danny nodded.

"Hey!" a male voice said. It was Kid, walking to the group.

"Hey, Kid." everyone else said.

"You feeling all right, Danny?" Kid asked.

"Yup." Danny said.

"That's great. You know, Patty was worried about you since last night." Kid began when Danny stopped him.

"I already gotten the memo, Kid. It's okay." he said as he puts his arm around Patty's waist. Patty noticed and puts her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh. I see." Kid said with a smile.

"C'mon, Maka. Please?" Soul begged to his Meister.

Maka let out a sigh. "Fine. But you gotta teach me how to play basketball first, got it?" Maka said.

"Alright, alright. You got a deal." Soul said.

"Good. Now let's go change, guys. See you in one hour." Maka said.

"Yeah." everyone else said in unison.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER...

"You think everyone else will be here?" Maka asked. Maka is wearing her yellow coat and blue jeans.

"I think they will." Soul said. He is wearing his blue long-sleeve sweatshirt and gray baggy pants.

One minute passes, and Danny is walking to the b-ball court, wearing a white tank top, and his usual gray pants and red shoes.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey, Danny." Soul and Maka said.

"Where's everyone else?" Danny asks. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"We're here~!" a familiar voice said.

It was Patty, who is walking to the court with Kid. Patty is wearing her pink tank top and camo shorts. She was also wearing a baseball cap. Danny blushed just by looking at Patty. "You like what you see, Danny-kun?" Patty asks with a wink.

"P-p-pretty much." Danny said nervously.

"Where's Liz? I thought she said she would be here." Maka asks.

"She changed her mind. She didn't want to break her nails. You know how she is about that." Kid said.

"That makes sense." Soul said.

"I hope you didn't forget about me!" a male voice said.

It was Black*Star, who jumps down from a roof and lands safely. He is wearing his blue b-ball jersey, tan shorts, and black shoes. He was also carrying a basketball.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here, Black*Star." Danny exclaimed.

"It's not like me, the great Black*Star, to miss out on playing some basketball!" he said.

"Yeah, what ever you say, Black*Star." Maka exclaimed.

"So, it's gonna be 3-on-3?" Danny asks.

"Well, yeah!" Patty said. "Here are two things from me for good luck. This..." She took off the cap, and puts it on Danny's head. "And this." She then gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"T-thanks." Danny said.

"Alright, me, Maka and Black*Star, against Danny, Patty and Kid." Soul said.

"How about we add the stipulation we had last match?" Black*Star asks.

"I like the way you think, Black*Star." Soul snickered. Danny was confused on what they were saying.

"Let's play!" Black*Star exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Stein is walking to the Death Room to speak with Lord Death, who runs the DWMA. "Lord Death, we need to talk about what's been going on lately." Stein said.

"Ahhh, yes. That incident involving that kid and a evil clone of my son." Lord Death said. "Is he okay? What's his name?"

"His name's Danny. And yes, he's okay. His injuries weren't very serious." Stein said.

"That's good. Now about that 'Mad Kid.' Does he have any connections with our favorite kishin?" Lord Death asks.

"Well, all we know is that he wants revenge against Maka, knowing that she defeated Asura several months ago." Stein said.

"Hmmm... Asura **is** weakened, right?" Lord Death asks.

"Yes, sir." Stein responded.

"Then we have to be ready for when he ever comes back in full strength." Lord Death exclaimed.

"Yes, sir." Stein said as he walks away.

As Lord Death turns around, he wondered, _What are you up to this time, Asura? What ever it is, we'll stop you! Just like last time._

* * *

Back at the basketball court, both teams were tied. Danny was sweating. "Last shot wins it!" Black*Star yelled.

_We can do it._ he thought. Soul passes the ball to Maka, then to Black*Star, who tries to make a shot. Danny tries to stop the ball, but missed it by mere inches. The ball made it through the hoop, thus having Black*Star, Maka and Soul the winners.

"Damn. We lost." Danny said.

"Yeah. We'll beat them next time." Kid said.

Black*Star and Soul formed a huddle in a private discussion. Danny looked at them, confused.

"All right, then. It's decided. Danny..." Soul said.

"What?" Danny asked, kinda unaware of what they have planned for him.

Soul chuckled and said, "You're gonna have to go a date with Patty. No backing it off."

Danny's mouth just dropped, and his face completely blushed a deep crimson. _What did I just get myself into!?_ he thought.

"Go on. Ask her." Maka said.

Danny was completely a nervous wreck. He never went on date with a girl in his life. He never even had a girlfriend before, untill Patty became his girlfriend. _Just relax, Danny. Everything's gonna be okay. Ah, the hell with it! Everything's NOT gonna be okay! I'm a nervous goddamn wreck! I'm not gonna make it! But, I don't wanna upset her._ He walked up to Patty, and looked at her, his face still blushing.

"P-P-Patty?" he said nervously.

"Yeah, Danny-kun? What is it?" Patty asked. She then noticed his blushing face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"Patty, w-w-would you l-l-like t-to... go... o-o-out... on a d-d-date with me?" he then asked.

Patty's face blushed. "Did- Did they force you to ask me that after our lost?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Bunch of jerks." Danny said, referring to Black*Star and Soul, but he was pretending to be upset at them behind their backs.

"Well, I don't mind going out with you, Danny-kun." Patty said.

"R-really? I really never been on a date before." Danny asks.

"Don't worry! I'll help you out so that our date goes great!" Patty said.

"Thanks, Patty." Danny said with a sigh. He and Patty hugged.

"No problem~!" Patty said.

"So when should we have our first date?" Danny asks.

"Tonight, tomorrow... I dunno. You decide." Patty said.

Danny thinks for a while, then says, "How about tonight?"

"Sounds good!" Patty said as she kisses him on the cheek, then she and Kid went home.

* * *

"You're going on a date with Danny?" Liz asked, much to her surprize.

"Yep!" Patty said as she started changing clothes.

"I'm so proud of you, Patty! I bet if mom was with us, she'd be proud of you too." Liz said.

"Yeah." Patty said.

"But don't worry, that's all behind us." Liz said. No response.

"Patty, you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah! You can come in!" Patty said. Liz did so as she sees Patty wearing a over-the-shoulders shirt and a pink skirt.

"You look nice." Liz said with a smile.

"Thanks! I'm ready for my date! I'll probably see you tomorrow, big sis!" Patty said as she walks down the stairs.

"Alright, I'll let Kid know. Have fun!" Liz said.

"Thanks~!" Patty said as she walked out the door.

* * *

It was 7 in the afternoon. Danny is waiting at an arcade place when Patty come to him and lightly attack-hugged him. "Glad you're here, Patty. You look nice." Danny said.

"Thanks! You ready?" Patty said as she holds his hand.

"Yeah." Danny said. They then enter the arcade place.

2 hours later, they are at Danny's apartment, sitting a table, looking a little tired and drunk. "You okay, Danny-kun?" Patty asks.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Danny said.

"Maybe we should- *hic* go to bed?" Patty asks.

Danny looked at the clock. _9:05._ He then looked back at Patty. "Yeah... I suppose we could sleep it off." he said. He and Patty walked to the bed, undressed a bit, and layed on the bed without using the covers.

Patty wrapped one arm around Danny's upper body while he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Night, Danny-kun." Patty whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Night." Danny said.

He and Patty then went to sleep. Outside the apartment, Mad Kid is standing on a roof next to the complex. "That's right. Enjoy your sleep. Cause next time we meet, I'll see to it that you'll sleep forever!" Mad Kid exclaimed. He then laughs as he disappears.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

I'm thinking about having 15 chapters for each part. Maybe more, it depends.


	7. A Matter of Life or Death: Pt 1

Chapter 7: A Matter of Life or Death: Pt. 1

* * *

Danny is running for dear life from something. He hears evil laughter as he keeps running. He soon stops at a dead-end. He turns to see a figure walking towards him. "Leave me alone! What do you want from me!?" Danny asks.

"I want you to die." the figure said, who appears to Asura. "And once you die, nothing will stand in my way in ridding the world of your kind." As Asura said it, he pulls out a black sword.

"What is that?" Danny asks.

But Asura didn't respond as he held the sword up and said, "Screech Alpha."

The sword started screaming violently loud. Danny places his hands on his ears to block the scream, but it didn't do any good. Asura stood unphased. "Please stop!" Danny yelled.

Asura then tried stab him while he was down.

"NO!" Danny screamed as he woke up, panting.

He was back at his apartment, in his bedroom. Patty was still asleep. "Oh, man. What a nightmare." Danny said to himself. "But... it kinda seemed... real."

Patty then woke up, yawning. "Morning, Danny-kun." she said.

"Yeah... Morning." Danny said.

Patty looks at Danny with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I... just had a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Asura almost killed me..."

Patty gasps. "You're kidding?"

Danny shook his head.

"Crap... Is that all?"

"He had some sort of black sword."

"What did it look like?"

Danny starts rubbing the back of his neck. "I... didn't really get much intel."

Patty looked more concerned for her boyfriend. But she then smiled and said, "Well, don't worry, Danny-kun. I'm sure you'll get over it eventually." She then hugs Danny, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Well, as long as you're here to cheer me up, I'll might get over that nightmare." Danny said with a smile.

Patty nodded and smiled, laying her head on his shoulder for a minute.

A knock on the door was heard. "Coming!" Danny said as he puts his pants on, walks to the front door of the apartment and opens to see Kid on the other side.

"Hey, Kid." Danny said.

"Hey, Danny. My father, Lord Death, wishes to speak to you." Kid said.

"Lord Death?"

"Yes. He's the one who runs not only the DWMA, but Death City as well."

"Yeah, okay. But what does it have to do with me? Is it about what happened to me that day?"

"I think so. He... didn't really tell me much."

"Alright."

"By the way, is Patty in there?"

Danny sweatdropped. "Yeah... She's in my bedroom."

Kid's eyebrow raised. "You didn't sleep with her, have you?"

"Well, y-yeah, I did! But we didn't have sex!"

"Calm down. I believe you. And I'm not mad at you, okay?"

Danny nodded. Patty then came out of his room, all dressed.

"I'll talk to you later. Now go. My father needs to speak with you." Kid said.

Danny then makes his way out of the apartment.

"Did you two have fun on your date?" Kid asks Patty.

"Yep!" she responded.

"Good." Kid said with a smile. _Maybe Liz was right. Maybe having a relationship with Danny would make Patty more mature._ he then thought.

* * *

Danny enters the DWMA for the first time. He wasn't sure where he could find Lord Death. _I think Dr. Stein knows where I could find him._ he thought. He then sees Dr. Stein rolling down the hallway in his rolling chair. "Dr. Stein!" Danny called out.

"Hey, kid. What do you need?" Stein asks.

"Do you know where I could find Lord Death? Kid said he wanted to speak with me."

Stein nods. "Just follow me, Danny. I'll take you to him."

Danny nodded as he follows Stein to the Death Room, where Lord Death was awaiting.

"Hey there, Danny! What's up? You feeling better?" Lord Death asks.

"Yes, sir. Now, Kid told me that you wanted to speak with me." Danny said.

"Ahh, yes. Now that you mentioned, I do. And this may be a bit... serious, now that we know Asura's alive, somewhere. Just like I told Dr. Stein yesterday, we need to be prepared for when he fully recovers."

"Must be a dirty job, eh?"

"Very. But we'll might get it done, just like last time. But if Asura is stronger than before, then we might need all the help we can possibly get."

"Oh. Is that why you called for me?"

"Exactly! I have an offer I'd like to give to you."

"Offer?"

"Yes. I'd like you to join the DWMA."

"Really? I would be honored to join!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that. As a new student, I'm giving you a mission."

"My first mission." Danny said to himself. "Alright, lay it on me."

"We sent three of our students to investigate a recently rebuilt pyramid of Anubis. We're not sure when it was rebuilt, but we noticed that there are high readings of kishin. The students we sent, Meister Lucas Zolo and Weapons Yoko and Shermie Abuki, soon disappeared. I need you to find them and get them back safely."

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"Sure thing, kid! Good luck!"

* * *

Later, Danny has telported to the pyramid of Anubis with Excalibur(in his hand), Kid, Liz and Patty.

"So, this is where our missing classmates disappeared in?" Kid asks.

"Yeah. Why? You've been here before?" Danny said.

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Do we really have to go inside this pyramid again? It creeps me out more than it did before." Liz asks, looking scared.

"Are you okay, Liz?" Danny asks.

"Liz is scared of spooky stuff, like ghosts and other things. Luckily for her, I'm always here with her at times like these!" Patty said.

"Well, we won't be here long. We got fellow classmates to save. But if we encounter any kishin, we kill 'em on sight." Danny said.

"Right!" Liz and Kid said.

"Riiiight!" Patty said as well.

"Let's go." Danny said as they entered the pyramid.

"So, how did your date with Danny go?" Liz asks Patty.

"It was fun! We were at the arcade!" Patty said.

"That's great, Patty."

As the girls talk, Danny suddenly fell on the ground. "You okay, Danny-kun?" Patty asks.

"Yeah, something knocked me over." Danny said. He then noticed that he was tripped by a unconsense boy. "Could it be...?" He now noticed that he found Lucas.

"Wake up." Danny said as he nugged Lucas' body to wake him up, which worked.

Lucas starts to come to. "... Where am I? What happened?" He then gasps. "The girls!"

"Easy, dude. You were out cold." Danny said.

"I have to find Yoko and Shermie!"

"I'm aware of that. Lord Death sent me to get you and the girls outta here. Name's Danny."

"Lucas. Thanks for waking me up."

Danny nodded. "Do you know where they went?"

"I think they went there." Lucas said, pointing at the hallway in front of him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Patty said.

Suddenly, kishin mummies popped up in front of the group.

"Holy crap. Didn't see that coming." Danny said.

TO BE CONTINUED...?

* * *

End of Chapter 7.

Oh no! Danny and the group are in a tight spot. Can they be able to pull through? Will they be able to save Yoko and Shermie from what situation they're in? Find out next time.

A thanks to ZeroWolfWriter for granting me permission to use his Soul Eater OC, Lucas, for this story. *fistbump*


	8. A Matter of Life or Death: Pt 2

Chapter 8: A Matter of Life or Death: Pt. 2

* * *

"Holy crap. Didn't see that coming." Danny said as he and the group are surrounded by kishin mummies.

"**AHHHHHHHHH! MUMMIES!**" Liz screamed.

"I'm aware. Liz, Patty! Weapon form!" Kid said.

"Right!" Liz and Patty said as they switched to weapon form and land in Kid's hands.

"Here. You can borrow my swords. Bring it back when we're done dealing with them." Danny said as he tosses his longswords to Lucas.

"What about you?" Lucas asks.

"Don't worry. I got Excalibur."

"Cool."

The group starts attacking the kishin mummies around them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoko and Shermie Abuki are in a pitch-black tomb, wrists and ankles tied in mummy wrap, looking uncomfortable.

"Shermie, you there!?" Yoko whispered.

"Y-yeah." Shermie whispered back.

"Thank God. I thought I lost you there for a minute."

"I'm scared, big sis."

"Don't worry, Shermie. I'm here. Lucas-kun will save us, I'm sure of it. ...Oh crap."

"What?"

"I think my skirt is down."

"My pants are down too! I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"Me... too... We gotta get out of here, somehow."

"You girls are not going anywhere!" an evil voice exclaimed as more mummy wrap wraps around the girls, causing them to scream.

* * *

Danny and the group manages to kill the last of the kishin mummies in their path. Danny wipes some off his forehead. "That's that." he said.

"Better hope so. C'mon. We gotta save the girls. I just heard them scream!" Lucas said as he runs through the hallway.

"The sooner, the better." Danny said as he, Kid, Liz and Patty follow Lucas.

"YOKO! SHERMIE!" Lucas yelled as they reached the tomb, where Yoko and Shermie are held, just like how Liz and Patty were. Liz was a bit shocked. Patty was pretty surprized. Lucas held his nose from causing a nosebleed. But Danny and Kid had a nosebleed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you two." Danny said, blushing.

"Yeah. Come on, girls. Let's go." Kid said, embarrassed.

"But..." Patty said.

"**HEY HEY HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US!**" Lucas said.

Just then, someone starts shooting at them, but they managed to avoid it. "What the hell?" Danny said.

"Yoko, Shermie, you two alright?" Lucas asks.

"We will be once you set us free. This dirty paper is getting into my skin." Yoko said.

"Alright. Hold still." Lucas said as he uses Danny's twin longswords to cut Yoko and Shermie free.

Yoko then attack-hugged Lucas and starts kissing all over his face, leaving lipstick kisses on his face. "Thank you so much for rescuing me! I knew that you would! I love you so much!" Yoko said.

"He saved me too, y'know..." Shermie said to herself.

"Oh, sorry." Yoko said.

"Alright, let's get outta here." Danny said.

Suddenly, Mad Kid comes out of nowhere, in front of them. "None of you are going anywhere!" he said with an evil smile.

"You!" Danny exclaimed as he points Excalibur at him.

Mad Kid chuckled. "You miss me? I have to say, I'm surprized you managed to survive, after what I did to you that night. I would've killed you AND Maka if your surperiors haven't butted in. So I thought, why not lure you into my trap so that I kill you? But when you brought Kid and his Weapons with you, that's when I change my plans."

"To send the kishin mummies after us!?" Kid asked.

"You meanie! You make me sick! Don't you **DARE** lay a hand on Danny-kun, you hear me!?" Patty yelled.

"Calm down, Patty." Liz said, trying to restrain Patty.

"Now you leave me no choice." Mad Kid said as evil clones of Liz and Patty appear from behind him and change to weapon form, landing in his hands. "**I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!**"

"That's not gonna happen!" Danny said as he and the group ready themselfes to fight the Mad Kid.

Danny and Lucas started attacking the Mad Kid, but he manages to block their attacks.

"Man, he's tough." Yoko said.

"You said it. I can't figure out a weakspot on him." Shermie said.

Mad Kid used his soul wavelength to create a forcefield, pushing Danny and Lucas away from him.

"Dammit... We have to find a way to destroy his forcefield." Danny said.

"Step back, Danny. We got this." Kid said as he channeled his soul wavelength.

"Whoa..." Danny said in awe.

"Ready, girls?"

"Yeah!" Liz and Patty said.

"Soul Resonance!" Liz and Patty changes to their Death Cannon form.

"Powering up!" Patty said.

"There's no way you can break my forcefield! Just give up and die!" Mad Kid yelled with an evil laugh.

"No way! We're gonna take you down! Fire in 3, 2, 1!" Liz said.

"FIRE!" Patty said.

"Death Cannon!" Kid said as he shot two massive shots at Mad Kid's forcefield, breaking it.

"NO! It is impossible! I used almost of my soul wavelength to make the forcefield indestructible! How... How can this be!?" Mad Kid yelled.

"Open your eyes up, and maybe you'll see!" Danny said as he charges at him. But Mad Kid manages to block the attack, then knees Danny in the gut.

"I don't have the time nor the energy to deal with you at the moment. But next time, it'll be different." Mad Kid said as he disappears.

"Dammit..." Danny said.

"You okay, Danny-kun?" Patty said as she rubs his back.

"I'm fine. I'm just a dat pissed that 'he' got away, that's all."

"Don't worry. We'll get him next time." Liz said.

Danny nodded as he got up.

"Lucas-kun told us that Lord Death sent you guys to rescue us." Yoko said.

"Yeah. I'm Danny."

"I'm Yoko Abuki. But you already know that now, do you?" Yoko said with a wink.

"I'm Sh-Shermie Abuki. Me and big sis are p-p-partners with Lucas." Shermie said with a bow.

"Alright, so how do we get outta here?" Danny asks. No one knew.

"Perhaps I could teleport you all back home." Excalibur said.

"Yeah." Danny said as Excalibur teleports the group back to Death City.

* * *

Back home, the group are in the Death Room with Lord Death.

"Well done, you four! You managed to save our three students as promised. As a reward, Danny, you are now a 2-star Meister. Congratulation!" Lord Death said.

"Oh wow! Thanks, Lord Death!" Danny said.

Patty then glomps him. "Way to go, Danny-kun!" she said cheerfully as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Th-thanks, Patty." Danny blushed a bit. Patty smiled.

"Awwww, ain't that just cute?" Yoko said.

"I never knew those two were dating." Lucas said.

"I'm gonna g-guess you di-didn't ask them, huh?" Shermie asks.

Lucas shook his head. "Nope."

"So, Lucas, Yoko and Shermie, what did you find in that pyramid?" Lord Death asks.

"Well, you were right about the high readings of kishin in there, sir." Lucas said.

"Good, good. What else?"

"Well, while me and Yoko were in the tomb room, I n-noticed that there was a coffin at the center of a wall at the right of where we were... h-held. I don't know what was in there, but it seemed to be s-sealed tight, and it would likely open at any given day." Shermie said.

"If I had to guess, that's probably where Asura is in." Yoko said.

"Interesting. Well, I thank you guys for job well done." Lord Death said with a thumb up.

* * *

The group walked outside the DWMA. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Danny asks.

"I got an idea!" Yoko said.

"What is it?" Lucas asks.

"We should go on a double date! You know, you and me, and Dan and Patty."

"A d-double date?" Danny asks, blushing.

Yoko starts giggling and runs.

"What's so funny? Hey, come back here! What's so funny?" Danny said, running after Yoko.

"I'm not telling~." Yoko sang.

"What was that all about?" Liz asks.

"I have n-no idea. Big sis did said that Danny and Patty m-make a cute couple." Shermie said.

"Huh. That explains it." Kid said.

"She **does** make a point, though. Me and Danny-kun do make a cute couple." Patty said with a smile.

* * *

Back in the pyramid, Mad Kid is seen near the sealed tomb where Asura is in. "Master, I tried, and I failed." he said.

"Don't worry. He will be slain one day, then Maka and Soul, and then the world." Asura said.

"You'll let me be there when it happens, right?"

"It depends."

Mad Kid couldn't do anything but smile. "What do you want me to do now, Master?"

"Find Ragnarok."

* * *

End of Chapter 8.

Did he just say 'find Ragnarok'!? What's gonna happen next? Is Ragnarok still around after Crona's death by Medusa back then? Or is Crona still alive somehow? Maybe we'll find out on Chapter 9, or maybe we won't. Either way, check out Chapter 9, coming soon!


End file.
